Sound
by j-orbanski
Summary: Sherlock Holmes' mind constantly buzzes. There's only one person who can stop the buzzing: John Watson. But how does he stop it? All it takes is a simple touch to stop it for a moment, but the more they touch, the more it silences Sherlock's mind.  PWP


**037.) Sound**

**Author:** j-orbank  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Sherlock BBC  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Sherlock / John  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 888  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Only borrowing the characters, not for profit, etc.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sherlock Holmes' mind constantly buzzes. There's only one person who can stop the buzzing: john Watson. But how does he stop it? All it takes is a simple touch to stop it for a moment, but the more they touch, the more it silences Sherlock's mind.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> PWP with a miniature plot.

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes' brain buzzes constantly. There is never a moment of silence within his brain, it's always going going going going going going. He's sure it would drive other people mad, the white noise he constantly hears. But he has never been like other people.<p>

It buzzes like bees while he lies still on the sofa, fingers steepled under his chin, two patches on his arm just to get something out of anything. The buzz of thoughts through his brain has been there for so long that sometimes he can ignore it, but it has always made normal activities, like sleeping, difficult.

In all his years, there has only been one thing, one person, who can stop the buzzing – John Watson. He has no idea why this somewhat simple man can change the way his brain works, but he is thankful for the silence that John can give him.

He worries that someday John will up and leave him for a better life, with a wife and children and a private practice in the country, and he will be stuck alone with the buzzing. Before John, he wouldn't have minded being alone with the buzzing, hell, he would have preferred it. But now that John can stop the buzzing for a few minutes with just a few touches, he never wants to be without the ex-soldier ever again.

John can do something as simple as hold his hand and it seems like he turned down a volume dial from 11 to 3. But that's just the simplest of touches.

When John kisses him, the noise fades away completely. It's weird for Sherlock to have an empty brain, but John can accomplish the feat. Its effects last for a few minutes, and during these minutes, Sherlock feels like he's looking at the world with new eyes. Things are crisper, clearer, more colourful.

And that's just from a kiss.

When they fuck, things are silent for hours after. When kisses begin to trail down his neck, over his shoulders, down his abdomen and lower, lower, lower.

All he can hear is their breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Inhale. Moan. Exhale. John licks the underside of his cock and then blows cool air onto it, and all Sherlock can do is feel. feel. feel. He can feel his nerves sparking as the pleasure centers of his mind light up like fairy lights on Christmas trees.

John smiles at him, knowing the effect he has on the man. He doesn't understand how or why he can silence the buzzing, but it makes him feel special somehow – that no matter how many people come into contact with this great man, he is the only one that makes a difference.

Sherlock has preferred loneliness and the buzzing for so long that it's weird letting someone back in, but then John places several kisses on the inside of his thigh, silencing the madness, and he knows he can never be without John again.

Before John, he would have to load his arms with patches to be able to decipher anything while on a case. But now, when Sherlock's brain needs emptying – when the hard drive needs defragmenting – they crawl into John's bed, his magic powers taking over.

When John's cock enters him, his brain restarts, and he swears he can hear the few chimes of the Windows log-on sound somewhere in the back of his mind. Every part of him is on fire, ever motor neuron firing at once, building, building, building into something.

The clues all form into a knotted bundle of files in his mind, until he and John coax them out, one by one as John touches every part of Sherlock he can get his hands on.

Every pump of his fist on Sherlock's reddened cock silences the buzzing, the files lining up so Sherlock can flip through them easily like a Rolodex.

John knows that Sherlock's full concentration is on the case and not him, but he doesn't mind. He knows that this is how Sherlock's brain works and he just has to go along with it. There will be other moments in the future when Sherlock's attention will be fully on him – and those moments he will savour forever.

He is the only one who can make the buzzing in Sherlock's head stop. When John comes inside of Sherlock, he swears he can hear the buzzing begin inside his brain – transferred from Sherlock's brain into his.

And after he finally pulls out of Sherlock, his lips automatically wrap around Sherlock's cock as he yells out clues and deductions and names and places.

It doesn't take long before Sherlock screams out an answer – solving everything, tying up loose ends, finding the missing diamond – it's all there, displayed simply in his head like names shining on a marquee.

His body goes limp as he comes down John's throat.

The silence lasts for hours after that as they lie in bed, John wrapping his arms around the exhausted detective.

The buzzing returns when Sherlock wakes up, John already down in the kitchen making them a pot of tea for the both of them before they head to Scotland Yard to tell Lestrade the answer.

His brain switches back to white noise almost seamlessly, but he knows that silence is always just a touch away.


End file.
